Howard County, Indiana
Howard County is one of 92 counties in the U.S. state of Indiana. It is part of the Kokomo, Indiana, Metropolitan Statistical Area, which consists of Howard and Tipton counties. Originally named Richardville County, it was rechristened in 1844 to commemorate General Tilghman Ashurst Howard. As of 2010, the population was 82,752. The county seat is Kokomo. . Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 99.71%) is land and (or 0.29%) is water. Major highways * * * * * * Adjacent counties *Miami County, Indiana (North) *Grant County, Indiana (East) *Tipton County, Indiana (South) *Clinton County, Indiana (Southwest) *Carroll County, Indiana (West) *Cass County, Indiana (Northwest) History This County was organized in 1844. It was first known as Richardville County. Its first name honored Jean Baptiste Richardville, a chief of the Miami. Richardville's name was Pe-che-wa, which translates to Wildcat, hence Wildcat Creek. In 1846, the name was changed to Howard County, in honor of Gen. Tilghman Howard, U.S. Representative from Indiana, who died in 1844. Places to See * Kokomo Reservoir (Wildcat Creek Reservoir) * Western Days Festival: First week of June, in Russiaville, Indiana * Howard County 4-H Fairhttp://www.howardcounty4-hfair.com/, in Greentown, Indiana * Koh-Koh-Mah & Foster Living History Encampment, mid-September * Kokomo-Howard County Public Library Localities City *Kokomo Towns *Greentown *Russiaville Census-designated place *Indian Heights Townships *Center *Clay *Ervin *Harrison *Honey Creek *Howard *Jackson *Liberty *Monroe *Taylor *Union Other places *Alto *Cassville *Center *Hemlock *New London *Oakford *Phlox *West Middleton Climate and weather }} In recent years, average temperatures in Kokomo have ranged from a low of in January to a high of in July, although a record low of was recorded in January 1985 and a record high of was recorded in July 1936. Average monthly precipitation ranged from in February to in July. Government The county government is a constitutional body, and is granted specific powers by the Constitution of Indiana, and by the Indiana Code. County Council: The county council is the legislative branch of the county government and controls all the spending and revenue collection in the county. Representatives are elected from county districts. The council members serve four year terms. They are responsible for setting salaries, the annual budget, and special spending. The council also has limited authority to impose local taxes, in the form of an income and property tax that is subject to state level approval, excise taxes, and service taxes. Board of Commissioners: The executive body of the county is made of a board of commissioners. The commissioners are elected county-wide, in staggered terms, and each serves a four-year term. One of the commissioners, typically the most senior, serves as president. The commissioners are charged with executing the acts legislated by the council, collecting revenue, and managing the day-to-day functions of the county government. Court: The county maintains three courts. Superior Court I, Superior Court II and Circuit Court. The judge on the court is elected to a term of four years and must be a member of the Indiana Bar Association. In some cases, court decisions can be appealed to the state level circuit court. County Officials: The county has several other elected offices, including sheriff, coroner, auditor, treasurer, recorder, surveyor, and circuit court clerk Each of these elected officers serves a term of four years and oversees a different part of county government. Members elected to county government positions are required to declare party affiliations and to be residents of the county. Howard County is part of Indiana's 2nd congressional district and Indiana's 5th congressional district; Indiana Senate districts 7 and 21; and Indiana House of Representatives districts 30, 32 and 38. Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 84,964 people, 34,800 households, and 23,559 families residing in the county. The population density was 290 people per square mile (112/km²). There were 37,604 housing units at an average density of 128 per square mile (50/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 89.73% White, 6.55% Black or African American, 0.36% Native American, 1.01% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 0.85% from other races, and 1.49% from two or more races. 2.01% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 24.6% were of American, 20.9% German, 9.7% English and 8.0% Irish ancestry according to Census 2000. There were 34,800 households out of which 31.30% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 52.70% were married couples living together, 11.50% had a female householder with no husband present, and 32.30% were non-families. 28.20% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.30% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.41 and the average family size was 2.95. In the county the population was spread out with 25.60% under the age of 18, 8.30% from 18 to 24, 28.20% from 25 to 44, 24.60% from 45 to 64, and 13.30% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 37 years. For every 100 females there were 93.70 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 90.00 males. The median income for a household in the county was $43,487, and the median income for a family was $53,051. Males had a median income of $43,767 versus $26,566 for females. The per capita income for the county was $22,049. About 6.60% of families and 9.50% of the population were below the poverty line, including 13.20% of those under age 18 and 6.50% of those age 65 or over. See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Howard County, Indiana References * External links * Howard County Official Website Category:Established in 1844 Category:Howard County, Indiana Category:Counties of Indiana Category:Kokomo metropolitan area